Shadow Man, The Dawn
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: Someone is trying to assassin Syoaran, Sakura awakes during the night because of a bad dream. Shadow Man is after Sakura now! Who can stop him?


The Shadow Man, The Dawn

The Shadow Man, The Dawn 

**_ _**

**_He stands in the shadows just beyond your sight,_**

**_Framed by darkness, flanked by trees._**

**_From your deepest depth to your greatest height,_**

**_All you have hidden he sees._**

**_ _**

**_He lives just outside of reality and light,_**

**_And smiles as he walks through your dreams._**

**_He sees with his sight all your hidden fights,_**

**_And hears all your silent screams._**

**_ _**

**_For a response to your question you need only it's name,_**

**_But his answers are all you should fear._**

**_For the truths you will gain may drive you insane,_**

**_Some things you aren't meant to hear._**

**_ _**

**_You may think that he does not exist_**

**_But you should be aware;_**

**_When you feel yourself kissed by a breath of night mist,_**

**_The Shadow Man is there._**

**_ _**

**_$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$_**

A green sports car raced along a winding cliff road in Hong Kong.The car was going far beyond the speed limit.The occupant knew he had to get home.Checking his re-view mirror for the hundredth time after turning on this road ten minutes ago, the occupant frowned.

He could have sworn someone was following him.He could sense it.Danger was lurking around every bend. A potential killer was hiding behind every obstacle.He was not being paranoid but very intuitive.

Picking up speed he looked in the re-view mirror again.Just around the next bend was the driveway to his clan's beach house.Some of the clan called it a bungalow or a cottage.He called it a mausoleum.The name fit on this dark night.

He thanked Kami he had told Meilin he was coming home earlier this evening.She would know something was wrong if he didn't show up.One bad thing about surprise visits are no one would know any different if you didn't show up at your destination.There was no way he was going to take his eyes off the road for one second, even if it was to pick up the phone.

He clipped the corner coming into his mile long driveway.He accelerated up the relatively smooth road.The trees Clow Reed had planted along the way shadowed the area.Trying to keep his senses open while driving was strenuous.

He saw a shadow flit across his vision.Then the explosion came.The car lurched, he tried to control it but at the speed he was going the car automatically spun out of control.Turning over into the gully the car was totaled.

Crawling out of the wreckage and into the underbrush he ran. Going in a straight line to his beach house he wished he could use his magic.He no longer carried the cards along with him.Any of his magic would probably alert his assassin.This wasn't the first time someone had made an attempt on his life.

This person was different. He had magic.The moment Syoaran used his powers his location would immediately be shown.

The leader of the Li clan ran through the underbrush.He could sense the dark aura getting closer.Grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket he swerved right.

BANG!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A head in Hong Kong shot up from the book she was reading.'Was that a shot?'

A young woman in Japan woke up from her slumber.She sobbed into a little floating stuffed animal. 'Where was his aura?'

In England a boy sat at his desk looking out the window. 'There was trouble!'

Eclipse stood over the prone figure of a man.Looking down he admired his handiwork.Giving the corpse a final kick he disappeared into the shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meilin ran out into the night.She carried a medical bag with healing herbs and magical potions.She had charms for health, luck, and courage with her.Most importantly she had a talisman against evil and one for light.

She sprinted down the driveway.She didn't go far before she ran into Syoaran's favorite car.She dashed over to it.The driver's side door had been left open.Frantically she turned around, yelling out his name.

Fingering the courage charm she walked deeper into the forest.It seemed to get darker with every step.Keeping her ears open she listened for signs of life.The night was eerily quiet.Not even a bird graced her with its song.

Inspiration hit her as she dug in her pocket.Pulling out her cell phone she pressed the button that automatically called he ex-fiancé.Ever since the engagement was broken they became closer.They had developed a special bond they couldn't have come by when they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together.

Syoaron was probably playing another trick on her, her mind tried to tell her.She knew different, her heart could tell.He was in trouble, maybe even hurt.

The phone dialed, it rang from behind the bushes a few feet away.She jumped then automatically went into fighting stance.Cursing herself on this reaction she called out.

"Syoaran, I know your there.This isn't funny anymore. The joke's over Li! Li? Li!?"

She strode over to the bushes.She couldn't see a foot in front of her face.She kept going towards the sound of the phone ringing.She stopped when she was directly in front of it.

Tentatively she took another step.Warning bells went off in her head.Not paying them any heed she took an additional step.Tripping over a large object she fell face first into a puddle.

A puddle of blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura, have you been crying?"

The emerald eye girl sat next to her best friend in their café.It was one of Tomoyo'smany companies.They met every morning to discuss business over breakfast.

"I can't sense his aura anymore.The magic is gone, it's like he's dead.I feel like I'm missing a part of myself.*sob*He can't be dead, I swear it's like he's still here on earth."She burst into tears again after all the trouble she went through to calm down.

"Maybe he's in an underground cavern again.You thought he was dead that time too.Or maybe he's blocking his aura, he did that when we first met him."

"I don't think so Tomoyo,"she sniffed.

The waitress came over with their usual breakfast.They didn't even have to order anymore, it was brought directly to their table upon arrival.She told them she would bring the paper directly to them.

Tomoyo looked at the headlines over Sakura's shoulder.A man had just picked up his paper.She gasped at one particular headline.

When the waitress came back Tomoyo tried to get the paper out of sight.Sakura grabbed it before she could react.

Tomoyo watched her best friend's face go white.Tears threatened to spill down her face as she gazed into watering green eyes.She began to weep as her friend read on, only torturing herself with details.

Sakura started to gasp for breath.Bowing her head she tried to grab hold of her emotions.She felt herself slipping into the depths of despair.

Landing on the table in a faint Sakura dreamt she was with her beloved when he was killed.The car in the gully, being chased through the woods, and finally… the shot, were all displayed in her mind.

Tomoyo was leaning over the table, slanted to the side so she could see into her friend's face.She shook her a bit, willing her to wake up.Therefore she was staring straight into green eyes when they opened.What the black haired girl saw gave her the second of many major shocks she would experience that day.Her normally emotional best friends' eyes were void of all emotion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura walked through the streets of Tomoeda.She wasn't seeing anything.Her feet carried her where she wanted to go.

At the moment she was heading in to work.She was head manager to one of Tomoyo's many business chains.

Her mind and heart were having an inner conflict.Her mind kept telling her he was dead.It was even in the papers.Yet her heart told her he was near.

'Maybe he's here in spirit.He could be right next to me, watching me, or watching from the great beyond.'

_ _

_'No, no, no!He's still alive!If he is watching over me it's in person._'

Not watching where she was going she walked right into a busy intersection.She still didn't notice when a hearse sped towards her.Suddenly, from behind, someone grabbed he wrist and hauled he back on the sidewalk.

The hearse sped by, just missing her foot by inches.She snapped out of her reverie as she felt the backlash.

"Do you have a death wish?I suppose besides an ambulance that's the second best thing to do walk in front of.Not watching where you are going here, in Japan is a suicidal thing to do."He stopped his tirade and looked at the girl in front of him."Your not suicidal, are you?"

Sakura looked at the newspaper headlines popping out at her from a nearby stand.She looked at the man who saved her life.He was tall with lean, well toned muscles.His messy, black hair hung just over his glasses clad blue-gray eyes.Eyes that could be cold and ruthless.Right now they held concern for the strange girl beside him.

Her eyes grew misty and she whimsically whispered, "You'd think I would be."She turned and walked into her office building.Leaving the blue-eyed man blinking in her wake.

Frowning, she looked at the stranger once more.Did he ever look like Syoaran! 

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

"Komonoda-san, I have sent all the required papers.Li Meilin Rae now holds 10% of all the stocks in your new company.It is filed under Li Syoaran and incase of his return to Earth will immediately be passed on to him.It is all done as you requested."

Sakura thanked her secretary and wondered if she did the right thing.Giving stock to the Li clan may not have been a great move.She could have sold that stock for a lot of money.This also gave the Li clan a bit more dominance over her company than she would have liked.

Maybe she shouldn't make such rash choices.Lost in thought she didn't hear the person enter her office.With her feet perched on the desk and her chair tilted back at an awkward angle, she was not in a good position to be surprised.

"Uhhhhuuuummmmm!!!" He cleared his throat to get the young beauty's attention.

"HHHHHOOOOOEEEEEEeeeeee!!!!" She exclaimed as she crashed to the floor taking along the chair.She picked herself up and looked at the stranger with irritation.Straightening her skirt she picked up her chair, knocking over a vase of cherry blossoms and peonies her beloved gave her the day before.

Sobbing she tried lowered herself into the chair, only to miss it completely.Wiping her tear soaked eyes she eyed him with trepidation.She carefully lowered herself into her chair and glared at the man.

"I'm looking for Komonodo Sakura.If you go get your boss right now I won't tell her you were 'sitting' in her chair."

"I AM Komonodo Sakura, who are you?"She replied observing the man who had saved her life earlier that day.She never did thank him… oh well. 

"I am the Japanese representative of the Li clan."

"Li clan!" She whispered.

"I am here to tell you we cannot accept your stock.The Li clan does not want your sympathy or your gifts.We have had it with Syoaran's women trying to get in with the family.He's dead, can't you just leave him alone!?"

"I bet you haven't even asked Meilin if she wants the gift?She would never turn down a gift from me.Wait a minute! What do you mean his _'women'_ ?I was his only woman!"She said between clenched teeth.A flame grew behind her as she shot daggers into the guy's chest.

"If you say so. Since you want to play innocent I'll tell you what I mean."Her glare didn't seem to be affecting him at all."It's what we Li's call his huge fan club.They fallow him everywhere.Even to the bathroom… you people are sick."

"To the bathroom!"She gave him the first real smile to cross her face that day.She pictured Syoaran being chased into the boys' bathroom by screaming fans.For a minute she forgot he was dead.Then reality came crashing back.

She grabbed a picture of five smiling teen-agers and shoved it at him."Does it look like we are mere friends?"He took the picture from her and gazed at it.It was a picture of Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Syoaran and herself.They were all in their battle costumes and Tomoyo had her camera on.

He looked at Sakura, then back at the picture.Sakura, picture, Sakura, picture, finally he opened his mouth.Looking back and forth once more he finally made a comment.

"He's actually smiling!Are you all dressed up for a party or something?" 

Sakura felt like going over and beating this guy senseless.Instead she waited for him to catch on.

"Oh, I get it!You know the card mistress.Wait, you are the card mistress."He smiled as if he had just figured out the worlds' greatest mystery by himself.Sakura wondered how a member of Syoaran's family could be so dense.

"How did you say you were related to Li Syoaran?"

"I'm his cousin, Li Frank.I know it's English, please don't ask.I'm the next leader of the Li clan."

"Kami help us all!"Sakura mumbled.

"Actually Meilin sent me over here to look for you.She said you may be in danger.She thinks the guy who killed Syoaran is after you.I don't think she's in her rightful mind right now.She loved him more than anyone.Of course she said there was someone who loved him more.I don't see how that's…"

Sakura grabbed Frank's hand and hauled him into the elevator.Did this guy ever stop talking?They started the long ride up 24 floors to Tomoyo's office.

Frank started to look at his thumbs.Sakura ignored him for a couple of floors before she finally broke down and asked what he was doing.

"I think they're growing,"was the reply.Then he started to scan the elevator.He snickered when he looked at some people and looked disgusted at others.Finally he started to leer at Sakura.

"What is it now?"

"X-ray vision glasses, these thinks are great."Despite the fact he was joking Sakura covered herself.People started to look at them funny and cram into the other side of the elevator.

The elevator stopped, Frank went over and tried to physically open the doors.He looked around triumphantly when they finally opened.

Once everyone realized Frank and Sakura weren't leaving, they all tried to get out at the same time.Everyone had managed to get out, with only a few accidents, like when the door closed on a big fat guy, trapping him for a moment.They were all left on the 13th floor while Sakura and Frank continued up by themselves.

Sakura punched him lightly on the side.He doubled over in pain and blood started to soak through his shirt.

"Oh my God!What's that?"

"It was suppose to be elevator humour but no one thought it was funny."

"No the blood, did I hurt you?"

He looked down, then groaning he met her eyes."I guess my stitches came undone.I had an operation a couple of days ago.Don't worry, it's not your fault."

The elevator came to a stop.Sakura stayed in it for a moment after Frank left.Calling on the create card, she asked it to re-create his stitches.She was glad her powers had increased to the point where she didn't need the wand or the card for miniscule tasks.

Just as she was getting the cards' response she heard an exclamation of surprise and hurried towards Frank.When she approached them, Tomoyo was sitting on the ground muttering about Sakura being right and back from the dead.

"Tomoyo, I see you've met Li Frank.He's Syoaran's cousin."

"His cousin?That would explain the uncanny resemblance.Are you sure he's not impersonating someone from the Li clan."

"He may be, but I have a theory he's impersonating someone else."

"Who?"

"Could you please stop talking about me like I'm not here.You can girl talk later, right now Sakura's in trouble."

Suddenly Eriol burst through the door.He dropped to the floor, hyperventilating."Got to find Sakura. *inhale*She's in trouble.*cough**cough* Trying to kill her. *wheeze* 

His glasses were crooked, his clothes were in a disarray.His hair was sticking up like he had just gotten out of bed.Eriol looked like a maniac, the look suited him.

"What did you do, run all the way from England?"

"I ran up 34 flights of stairs.For some reason the elevators kept going to the 13th floor.Oh, Sakura, Syoaran, your both here."He had just noticed Tomoyo and he were not alone in the office.

He crawled over to Sakura and started to explain."The guy who killed him," he pointed his thumb to Frank."Is trying to kill you too.If he killed Li here so easily, imagine what he could do to you."

Eriol, just realizing he had been thumbing Li this whole time turned to get a good look at the man.He didn't notice the different hair or eyes.He didn't notice the glasses covering the eyes.All he noticed was the blood stain on the shirt.

"Ghost!Oh my God it's Syoaran's ghost.Back, poltergeist, get back!"He started shouting mystical incantations. 

Sakura, forgetting her fear of ghosts, looked around for her beloved in anticipation.Tomoyo started to laugh.She knocked a picture off her wall when she leaned against it for support.Frank looked alarmed for a second… like someone had figured him out.Then he started to glance around in confusion. 

Sakura, catching on to Tomoyo's source of amusement, cracked up herself.The boys just stood there, waiting for a clue to all the merriment.They figured it was probably about them anyhow.

Finally Tomoyo introduced them."Eriol-kun this is Li Frank, Syoaran's cousin."

Eriol picked up the picture Tomoyo had knocked over.He looked from Frank to the picture, Frank, picture, Frank, picture."So you're my descendant's cousin?Funny, I thought I knew all of my descendants.Frank, did you say?"

"It's English, and a long story.Maybe I'll tell it sometime."

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

A figure stood on the balcony outside Sakura's apartment.Seated inside were two women and a man.They were eating a meal Sakura had kindly made for them.He listened to the voice talking in his ear.

"Yes Meilin, Shadow Man is here.He's in a form she would never expect.Someone she trusts completely."

*Chatter*

"Don't worry Meilin,I'll protect her.I know she's your best friend and you love her.I love her more, I'll make sure nothing will happen to her."More talking in his ear.He heard a bit of crying too.

"I'll be careful sweetie, I promise I won't let her out of my site.You won't lose either of us… Goodbye."He hung up the phone as Sakura came out the door.She shivered, bracing herself against the cold she stood next to him.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?Even if it is a bit chilly out here."

"Yes, a gorgeous view."He said looking in her emerald orbs.She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You sweet talker.Come on, lets go inside.I don't really want to turn into a popsicle."She grabbed hold of his arm and brought him back indoors.

"Just a moment Sakura.I want you to remember to expect the unexpected."

"I will, but is the unexpected as unexpected as you seem to think?" She turned and walked away, leaving him to ponder her statement.

Sakura smiled, just as she thought.She could sense his aura when they were touching.He had gotten really good at hiding it.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"We are going to the park, at night, for _what_ reason?" 

"This _Shadow Man _will show up and you can kill him."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.They were both frowning.Sakura gave them an encouraging smile that seemed to say, "I know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry guys, I can handle this."

"We're here to back you up Sakura.Please be careful, Syoaran would want you to."Sakura's eyes began to water and Eriol immediately felt like a heel.Frank, who was standing on the other side of her handed her a handkerchief, before walking ahead.

Eriol continued to speak, using a soft tone."You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yes," she sniffed."I do miss him.It's just, I feel like he's here, next to me. He promised always to protect me."

"You know Sakura, just because Frank is a member of the Li clan doesn't mean he is Syoaran."

"I never mention what form he was in.I could be talking about in spirit."She left Eriol to wonder if her words held any merit.

'Watch out, sweet Sakura.Someone here isn't who they seem to be.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It started to rain, a dark and stormy night.Like all fictional dark and stormy nights our hero's are gathered in the park. The wind was blowing rain in torrents around them as Sakura faced the three people in front of her.Tomoyo,holding her camera and two men.

One man had neat short black hair.He wore glasses and had an innocent look on his face.We all know him as Eriol.The other man looked a lot like the one and only Li Syoaran, warrior extraordinaire.He had black, messy hair and cold gray-blue eyes.He wore glasses too, but they didn't give his eyes any warmth.

One of these two men was a killer, the assassin of our favorite Li clan warrior.Sakura vowed she would get her revenge and she would on this night.

She had a very good idea who the assassin was.She only prayed she was right.Looking over in Tomoyo's direction she noticed Kero and Yue were there, always watching over her.They had confidence in her; she would just have to have confidence in herself.

Taking out the shot card she released it.She whispered to the card and it giggled in return.Let the fun begin.

"The way I figure it boys is one of you is the individual I should shoot.Let's see… who seems to be the best candidate."She looked as if she was pondering a tough question.

"Eriol, you aren't exactly who you seem to be, are you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well your hair dye is running down your face.You're not as polite as the real Eriol, or as devoted to Tomoyo as he is.The thing that really cinches it is your aura, it's different.Shot card do your stuff."

When the dust cleared, or actually when they regained their senses; they looked over at the black haired man holding his chest.

"You shot me!Why?Do you expect me to just stand here and let you afflict wounds on my body?"He took out his gun and shot Sakura.She was knocked out of the way.

Sakura looked into the eyes of her savior.In the background, Shot was letting rounds out on the poor Shadow Man.She brought her hand up and wiped away some of the dye from his hair.

"Hey Syoaran, very favorable position we're in."She looked at the person on top of her.

"May as well take advantage of it."He said smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Could you please take off that mask first?I wouldn't feel right kissing Eriol."

All was forgotten, on this stormy night.The undying love of two people lived on.The unstoppable camera of Tomoyo filmed on.

Kero and Yue looked down at the dead body of Frank and wondered if it was really over.

Suddenly a noise sounded from the underbrush.Footsteps echoed closer to them.Out from the trees ran the real Eriol.He ran over to Tomoyo, panting.

"Got to find *wheeze* Sakura. *Inhale* She's in big *exhale, inhale* trouble."Tomoyo started to laugh.When her camera hand shook a bit she sobered up.Wouldn't do any good to shake up the footage, would it?

Eriol followed the direction of the camera.His eyes rested on the couple on the ground.

"Whoa, what did I miss?Wait a minute, is that me?Go, me!"

He backed up a couple of feet and tripped over the battered, bloody body of Frank.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"You didn't miss a thing Eriol, not one thing."

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

AN: insert disclaimer Hello loyal CCS fans.Have you ever loved a story so much yet didn't review it?Well you can make it up by reviewing mine, whether you liked it or not.If any of you have wrote any funny GW stories why not submit them to my site… [www.geocities.com/relenafanel/][1]Now after my little self advertisement I have to inform you the poem at the top was wrote by my best friend psychognomes.She writes incredibly deep poems, at the moment she is my editor… to bad she hasn't edited this yet.

If you like Gundam Wing, and you liked this story, then why not check out my stories._This Is Not My Day_ is on it's 2nd chapter, it's mostly humour._Must I Kill You?_ is romance (H+R) and humour.It seems everything I write has humour somewhere

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/relenafanel/



End file.
